Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is now known to be a minimally invasive optical imaging technique that provides high-resolution, cross-sectional images of tissues and turbid media and which can seamlessly integrates into other diagnostic procedures. OCT can provide real-time images of tissues in situ and can advantageously be used where conventional excisional biopsy is hazardous or impossible, to reduce sampling errors associated with conventional excisional biopsy, or to guide further interventional procedures. Given its exceptional promise, systems and methods for improved OCT, as well as ranging and imaging represent a welcome addition to the art.
Unfortunately prior art OCT systems oftentimes require complex probe module(s) that is used to guide light to/from a sample of interest. Such prior-art systems may employ rotating fibers, or galvanometric or MEMS-driven mirror assemblies or other actuators along with complex optical lens arrangements.